Applejack and Miss Hyde
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: The Apple Family may seem to be the perfect family. But they have a very dark secret: they are descendants of Dr. Moonstone Jekyll. And every 100 years, an Apple is born with a Hyde born inside them. Applejack, the Element of Honesty, is the 10th Hyde-Born. Can she get help against her internal evil? Or will Miss Amber Hyde destroy her in order to become whole?
1. A Tragic Destiny

**Chapter 1**

 **Tragic Destiny**

 _I have just come up with this today after discovering InkPotts' **Dr. Pinkie and Miss Pie** videos. I have typed it and submitted it in a matter of hours. A new record!_

 _I know Pinkie/Pinkamena would be a good Jekyll/Hyde, but I wanted to do something different._

 _I do not own MLP or Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde._

* * *

Applejack woke up screaming in her bed drenched in sweat. She panted as she realized she was awake in her bed, the night still blanketing the sky. Hearing hoofsteps race toward her room, Applejack wiped away the tears in her eyes as the door slammed open. Granny Smith, Bic Macintosh, and Apple Bloom were wide awake and vigilant for whatever made Applejack scream. Apple Bloom was the first to speak upon seeing her sister's disheveled state.

"Applejack? What's the matter?"

Applejack gulped. She knew what the matter was. But it was something she shouldn't discuss with a filly. At least, not yet.

"J…just a nightmare, everypony. A very, _very_ bad nightmare."

Getting the hint, Granny Smith looked to her grandson and spoke.

"Why don't ya'll go and make some hot chocolate for all of us, Big Mac? Ya know how it always calm the nerves after a nightmare."

Also getting the hint, Big Mac led Apple Bloom to the kitchen while Granny remained behind with her eldest granddaughter. Once the sound of hoofsteps vanished, the elder Apple grabbed a nearby chair and set it next to the bed, Applejack too frozen with fear to protest.

Once she was sitting in the chair, Granny Smith looked at Applejack dead in the eye.

"Was it _THE_ nightmare, Applejack?"

Deep down, Granny Smith was hoping it wasn't. If it were so, it would be the end of everything. The nightmare playing over and over freshly in her mind, Applejack couldn't help but burst into tears.

"Oh! It is, Granny! I saw it all! I saw him. And _him!_ They were both there! One comforting me, the other mocking me with a sickening gleam in his eye."

Granny bit her lip to try and keep herself from crying. Trying to find a silver lining, she spoke to try and comfort her granddaughter.

"It…maybe you can suppress it. The others have tried before‒"

But Applejack erupted, her tears flowing like waterfalls.

"And they had _failed_ , Granny! Every single one of those Apples! I may be the Element of Honesty, but how is that gonna help stop me from becoming like _them?!"_

As much as Granny wanted to say otherwise, Applejack was right. The others had tried before, only to fail after suppressing for so long. She let Applejack sob for a few minutes, praying that the rest of her grandchildren won't come back too soon. Still, she got off her chair and pulled Applejack into the tightest hug the elder mare could give. The younger mare wanted to pull away, but soon embraced her grandmother and started to sob on her shoulder.

After a little while longer, Granny Smith broke her silence.

"Ya know this means we'll have to let Princess Celestia and the rest of the Apple Family know, includin' Lil' Apple Bloom."

Applejack pulled away from her grandmother in shock. Tell Apple Bloom something this horrific? At her age?

"We can't, Granny! She can't learn the Secret, yet! She's too young!" But Granny huffed as she sat on the bed.

"Oh, fiddlesticks! Ya'll were Apple Bloom's age when ah told ya the Secret. Same with Big Mac. Apple Bloom _has_ to know. Especially…"

Granny couldn't say any more. She didn't need to. As much as Applejack wanted to say otherwise, Apple Bloom would learn the Secret eventually. She just wished that she had more time to prepare her sister.

 _"At least she'll never have the Nightmare."_

Looking to Granny, Applejack sniffled.

"L…let's keep her from school tomorrow. The sooner she knows, the better. Right, Granny?"

Granny Smith nodded as she placed a loving hoof on her granddaughter's back.

"Just remember. No matter what happens, no matter _what_ you become, we'll still love you. We'll always will."

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Apple Bloom was worried once she heard that she was excused for the day. Was she in trouble? Again? Or was there something wrong with a member of the family? For whatever reason, her gut was telling her it was the latter. She was the first one up after falling back asleep the night before. She was also worried about Applejack. Even after a cup of cocoa, she could still be heard crying in her room. How terrible was the nightmare she had? Was it why Apple Bloom was excused from school today?

One by one, the Apple Family entered the living room. Granny Smith walked in first, followed by Big Macintosh. The stallion had a black trunk wrapped in chains on his back. It was sometime after he set the trunk down that Applejack finally came down from her room. Unlike most mornings, Applejack was a mess this particular morning. She had dark circles under her eyes, her flaxen mane was unkempt, and her body seemed to shake like gelatin with each step. What was most noticeable was that she wasn't wearing her ribbons or her hat.

Apple Bloom's heartbeat grew in rate as the family started to close every opening to the house and covering the windows with their curtains. The filly gulped as the family gathered around her with saddened looks.

"Wh…what's goin' on?" she asked nervously.

Seeing the growing fear in the filly, Granny Smith placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder.

"Apple Bloom? Do ya know why the Apple Family has valued honesty?"

Apple Bloom gulped as she nervously gave her answer. "Be…because we don't like liars?"

A chuckle escaped Granny's lips as Applejack and Big Mac took their seats.

"Well, that too. But it's much deeper than that."

Granny then pulled out something from her neckerchief: an old brass key. Walking to the trunk, she inserted the key into the padlock that kept the chains in place. With a swift turn, the padlock clicked open and the chains fell. Granny then took another key, a black one, and opened the locks on the trunk itself. Every Apple held their breath as Granny opened the trunk.

Inside were various papers, portraits, and other memorabilia that Apple Bloom was unfamiliar with outside of a sci-fi or horror movie. Reaching inside, Granny pulled out a single portrait. It was of a handsome white Earth Pony stallion with a brown, wavy mane that was tied back. He was dressed in a white shirt with a red vest. His eyes held a kindness that made Apple Bloom feel comfortable.

"This is your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle: Dr. Moonstone Jekyll."

A light went on in Apple Bloom's head. She had heard the name before.

"We've just read a story about somepony with his name in school! _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._ "

She then raised an eyebrow as Granny gave her the picture.

"But…he's a made-up storybook character…isn't he?"

Big Mac shook his head sadly.

"Nope."

Hearing her brother, Apple Bloom's eyes widened.

"If he's…real, does that mean…"

She gulped, unable to finish her sentence.

Granny Smith rummaged through the papers until she found an old newspaper. She handed it to Apple Bloom. She read its headline with shock and horror.

_"_ _ **Murder on the Streets of Canterlot.**_ _Mare found dead in an ally on Whitechapel Street. Murderer still at large!"_

Looking up to her family, Apple Bloom's eyes filled with horror. Granny Smith was the one who finished Apple Bloom's long-silenced sentence.

"Mr. Midnight Hyde was real, too."

Sitting down, Granny continued to speak to her horrified granddaughter.

"Now, the story was told by that Robert Louis Stevenscolt as a request from the princess. The book was written so that ponies wouldn't forget Jekyll's fight with Hyde. Poor stallion, may he rest in peace. Later generations grew to believe it was a fabrication inspired by a time of fear. But we Apples knew better."

Sighing, she took the paper from Apple Bloom and set it aside.

"Apple Bloom. Our family has secrets. We are honest about everythin' so that we could balance out the secrecy. Now, we are being honest with you by telling you the Apple Family's darkest secret of all."

Apple Bloom remained silent, too focused on what was going on to say anything. Granny Smith sighed as she held up eight other portraits of ponies unfamiliar to the filly.

"Our family changed their name after the Jekyll/Hyde incident and became apple farmers. Our ancestor, Honeycrisp, wanted to give her family a fresh start. But she could never forget her dear brother. However, her grandcolt, Cortland, began acting strange. He would be sweet one minute, and violent the next. His appearance would change from well-groomed to downright messy without him doing anything. His Cutie Mark even changed from a healthy red apple to a rotten one."

She then held up a portrait of a young stallion dressed in farmer's garb to Apple Bloom. Surprisingly, he looked similar to Braeburn, but with slightly shorter hair.

"One night, he killed one of his friends before disappearing into the night. Before he fled, he announced himself as 'Shadow Hyde.' Hearing the name 'Hyde,' Honeycrisp pleaded for Princess Celestia to help in capturing her transformed grandcolt. The princess did, but asked if she could observe him. It was to find out how he changed in the first place."

Apple Bloom gulped as she stared at the portrait of Cortland.

"What…what did she find out?"

The older members of the Apple Family closed their eyes in grief as Granny told her.

"Celestia found traces of Jekyll's formula within Cortland's blood. After some more investigatin', she asked Honeycrisp if she had ever helped her brother with his experiments. Turns out she did and was there when Jekyll created the formula to try and 'cure' a pony's inner evil. Seems the formula didn't just effect Jekyll. Honeycrisp inhaled the scent of the formula, her DNA changin' at a more passive way. She became the first carrier of the 'Hyde Virus,' passing the virus down through her descendants. It was thought to be bad luck that Cortland became the first Hyde since Midnight Hyde himself."

Connecting the dots, Apple Bloom looked up to her grandmother in horror.

"We're…we're ALL Hyde's?"

Granny Smith shook her head immediately at this accusation.

"No. Well, not exactly. We're carriers. It took a couple of centuries to discover that the Hyde Virus awakens once every 100 years. And it always effects ONE member of the Apple Family. It's as if each Hyde has been chosen each century. For the past thousand years, only nine Apples, including Moonstone Jekyll, have been Hyde's. So there's a very slim chance of an Apple becomin' a Hyde."

She then stared down to the floor, trying to hold back her tears.

"But when it does, there are signs."

"Signs?" Apple Bloom asked, hoping to keep a lookout in case she were to become a Hyde.

Granny Smith raised her head somberly at Applejack, who was wallowing in her own sorrow.

"The first sign is a nightmare that not even Princess Luna can get rid of. Moonstone Jekyll and Midnight Hyde approach the Afflicted One in their dreams as their life plays out before the Afflicted. Moonstone would try and offer hope, only for that hope to be dashed by Midnight Hyde."

She then looked to Apple Bloom, her gaze filled with sorrow.

"Apple Bloom…The 10th Hyde-Born has awakened. And…and she's…"

Granny couldn't help but burst into tears as she embraced Apple Bloom.

"The 10th Hyde-Born…is…" She mentally kicked herself as she practically screamed the name.

"APPLEJACK!"

The name echoed in the filly's mind as she stared at her sister. Her sister, the Element of Honesty and, in her opinion, the best pony in Ponyville, was a Hyde. Looking to her brother, Apple Bloom saw tears falling from his eyes. He knew. She was the last to know.

Apple Bloom's tears could not blur her eyes fast enough to prevent her from seeing her sister and idol breaking into tears.

* * *

 _Please review_


	2. What Do We Do?

**Chapter 2**

 **What Should We Do?**

 _I should've mentioned before. I'm planning this to be a musical fic. The songs are from the **"**_ ** _Jekyll & Hyde: The Complete Work - The Gothic Musical Thriller" _**_CD and the original Broadway soundtrack. The first song is "Lost in Darkness" from the original Soundtrack, the second song is from the "Gothic Musical Thriller" CD. Both can be found on YouTube. (Anthony Warlow sings a great Jekyll and Hyde. (Gothic Musical Thriller.))_

 _I do not own MLP, Jekyll & Hyde, or the music._

* * *

It was about an hour before the crying was toned down enough to a couple sniffs and drying tears. Big Mac was excused to work out his frustrations in the orchard, agreeing without hesitation to take Applejack's shift. Apple Bloom looked up to her grandmother and sister, completely unsure what to do. The information that Applejack had a Hyde inside her was distressing if not frightening. Applejack was never the sort of pony who would commit murder or descend into madness. The latter would take a lot of effort to attempt.

"Wha…what are we gonna do?" The youngest Apple asked, hoping for a way to help her sister.

Granny Smith looked to Applejack, sighed sadly, and returned her gaze to Apple Bloom.

"Well…we'll need to send letters to every Apple. The parents will tell the lil' Apples what we've told you and prepare them just the same. And we have to make sure the lil' ones take the Oath."

Apple Bloom cocked her head to the side, somewhat confused.

"Oath?"

Granny then pulled out a worn book from the trunk, blew away the dust, and returned to Apple Bloom. The way the elderly mare was holding the book, you'd think she was holding a bible. Pointing to the book with her hoof, Granny Smith motioned her granddaughter to come forward.

"As I have explained, we Apples are very secretive when it comes to Jekyll and Hyde. When a foal reaches a certain age, we tell them the Secret and make them take the Oath. If the Oath is ever broken, not only will ponies attack the Apples of that area, but the punishment for breakin' the Oath is disownment. Meanin' if they spill the beans, they are exiled and shunned from the family. Only in extremely rare cases does the punishment become somethin' the Princess would need to be present for."

The thought of being disowned or worse was enough for Apple Bloom to jump off the couch and approach her grandmother.

"I won't tell! I promise! It's not like anypony would believe me, anyway! Just…please give me the Oath!"

Granny Smith sighed with a smile on her face. She knew Apple Bloom wouldn't go as far as to purposely blurt out something like the Secret. She loved her sister too much. Tapping the book, Granny spoke.

"This here is Moonstone Jekyll's journal. We Apples have been usin' this to swear in ponies to take the Oath. Just place yer hoof on the cover gently and repeat after me."

Apple Bloom did as she was instructed and waited. After taking a moment to remember the Oath, Granny spoke.

"I, Apple Bloom…"

"I, Apple Bloom…"

"Do herby solemnly swear NOT to reveal the Secret of Jekyll, Hyde, and their connection to the Apple Family…"

"Do herby solemnly swear NOT to reveal the Secret of Jekyll, Hyde, and their connection to the Apple Family…"

"And do what we can to give the Hyde-Born a normal life…"

"And do what we can to give the Hyde-Born a normal life…"

"While subduin' the Hyde itself for as long as we can…"

"While subduin' the Hyde itself for as long as we can…"

"By Celestia's Sun and Luna's Moon, I swear by it!"

"By Celestia's Sun and Luna's Moon, I swear by it!"

A nod from Granny Smith was what told Apple Bloom that she could remove her hoof from the journal.

"That's it," Granny spoke. "You've sworn yourself to the Secret and the responsibilities that come with it. Now, I'll go start up some breakfast."

She looked to Applejack.

"Why don't ya take yer mind off this and help me. I think it'll do ya good, Applejack. I'll write to the princess afterwards. No doubt she'll tell the other princess' as well. At least Twilight will be prepared."

Applejack didn't say anything. Not even at the mention of her friend and the Princess of Friendship. Instead, she followed her grandmother into the kitchen, leaving Apple Bloom alone.

Apple Bloom looked at the portrait of Dr. Moonstone Jekyll and glanced at her sister in sadness. How could this happen? Was Honeycrisp not careful enough to prevent this? Whatever the reason, the damage was done. Apple Bloom's ears dropped as she sang softly in the company of the trunk and its contents.

 ** _Lost in Darkness_**

 _Lost in the darkness,_

 _Silence surrounds you._

 _Once there was mornin',_

 _Now endless night._

She then looked to Applejack, who was hesitant in touching a knife in order to cut the apple before her. The filly didn't need any hints to know her sister was distraught and needed help. But how? That was the question. She then stood on her hooves and made her way to the stairs, her gaze focused on Applejack, Jekyll's portrait tucked into her bow so as she could sing on.

 _If I could reach you,_

 _I'd guide you and teach you_

 _To walk from the darkness_

 _Back into the light._

Apple Bloom returned to her room and placed the portrait on her nightstand. She gazed at the long-deceased stallion. Despite knowing she couldn't, she still wished she could talk to him. Going over his story in her head, Apple Bloom found herself becoming more sorrowful for Jekyll. She let a few stray tears to fall in mourning for Jekyll.

 _Deep in your silence,_

 _Please try to hear me;_

 _I'll keep you near me_

 _Till night passes by._

Apple Bloom retreated to her window, gazing out into the seemingly endless sea of trees. Her normality. Applejack's normality. Now, that beautiful view was destroyed in the older mare's mind. She feared the future and with good reason. Straitening up, Apple Bloom sang the rest of the song as a promise to Applejack. A promise to help her sister get through this. No matter what.

 _I will find the answer._

 _I'll never desert you -_

 _I promise you this -_

 _Till the day that I die..._

She turned her attention to Moonstone Jekyll's portrait. Somehow, his gaze was comforting her. Was the spirit of Moonstone Jekyll still watching over his family from beyond the grave? Beyond Midnight Hyde's reach? Sadly, she place a hoof on Moonstone's image.

"Uncle Moonstone. Help us. Please."

* * *

 _Hours later, in Princess Twilight's castle…_

Princess Twilight Sparkle's pupils shrank as she read over the letter again and again. It was a letter from Princess Celestia…about Applejack and the rest of the Apple Family.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _An hour ago, I received an urgent message from Granny Smith of the Apple Family. An old secret, a terrible secret, has resurfaced within the Apple Family. Though I have no doubt Applejack may tell you on her own volition, but as one of the four princesses of Equestria, I feel you, Luna, and Cadence must know._

 _You remember the story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenscolt? I remember you doing a paper on it, though you were hesitant because it scared you at first. Sadly, it is not a work of fiction. Dr. Moonstone Jekyll was real, as was Mr. Midnight Hyde. He lived in Trottingham with the "characters" the book, though their real names were changed for the sake of privacy. But there is something that only the Apple Family, Stevenscolt, and I know about._

 _Jekyll was the elder brother of Honeycrisp, the first Apple since the Jekyll/Hyde incident. She would often assist her brother in his experiments and, sadly, was in the same vicinity as the Hyde potion. She inhaled its vapors unintentionally and since then, she and her family has harbored a terrible curse._

 _Every 100 years, an Apple is born with a Hyde "born in inside" them. I will go into details later. Sadly, Applejack is the new Hyde-Born. This means time is running out before her Hyde-self make her appearance. I ask you and the Ponyville Apples, Applejack mostly, to come to Canterlot. Granny Smith and I want to explain everything to you and the other princess. As for your friends, I'm afraid you will have to ask Applejack permission to tell them. It's a closely guarded secret and we cannot risk a lynch mob on the Apple Family._

 _Please come in a week's time, if not sooner. Hopefully, Applejack would not have transformed into her Hyde by then._

 _Come Swiftly and Whisper to Nopony,_

‒ _Princess Celestia_

Twilight lost count as to how many times she re-read the parchment, hoping that it was just a prank. But because of the length and the tone of the message, it slowly became evident that Celestia was telling the truth.

"Oh, Applejack. This can't be true? Can it?"

Twilight then rushed to her library and levitated a copy of " _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"_ followed by every book on the pony psyche. Setting _Jekyll & Hyde _aside, Twilight began speed-reading through her books. Celestia said Applejack was running out of time before her Hyde emerges. And the Princess of Friendship knew the Element of Honesty couldn't bear being responsible for murder and whatever else her Hyde would do.

Scenario after scenario popping into her head, Twilight's fear slowly changed into desperation. She needed to help her friend. But how. With Spike gone to help Rarity at the boutique, Twilight knew it was safe for her to sing out her feelings on the situation.

 _ **I Need to Know**_

 _I need to know_

 _the nature of the demons that possess_

 _a pony's soul!_

 _I need to know_

 _why pony's content to let them make them less_

 _than whole._

She picked up another book and began to read it. Normally, she'd take her time. But her friend was counting on her. There must be a way to reverse the Hyde formula. There _must_ be. Yet, she could not help but be curious as to how this could happen. The mind may be the final frontier in pony physiology. So many question, yet so little answers.

 _Why does she revel in murder and madness?_

 _What is it makes her be less than he should?_

 _Why is she doomed not to reach her potential?_

 _Her soul is black_

 _when she turns her back_

 _upon good._

Twilight pulled away from her reference book and peered at the "formerly" fiction book beside her. As a filly, she shared Jekyll's wonder about the possibility of splitting one's good self from the bad self. The new princess feared that the Apple Family wouldn't give up Jekyll's journals for anything. It was too damning. And besides, if Princess Celestia had not found a cure for the Apples, was there one at all?

 _I need to find_

 _a way to get inside the tortured mind of mare._

 _I need to try_

 _to separate the good and evil - if I can._

The princess then set the book down and pulled down from the mantle of her fireplace a picture of her and her friends. She remembered the day she met Applejack. She was friendly and came to her defense when Rainbow Dash began jumping to conclusions when Nightmare Moon returned.

 _One thing is certain - the evil is stronger._

 _Good fights a hopeless and desperate fight._

 _I must find ways of adjusting the balance_

 _to bring her back from the empty black_

 _edge of night!_

She remembered how Applejack was honest when they were in search of the Elements of Harmony. She assured the then-unicorn that if she let go of her, she'd be safe. Though she doubted her words at first, Twilight found herself being caught by Rainbow and Fluttershy, confirming Applejack's honesty.

 _I need to go_

 _where no pony has ventured before_

 _to search for the key to the door_

 _that will end all this tragic and senseless decay!_

 _But how to go?_

 _I need to know!_

A flood of memories involving Applejack came to Twilight in a flash. The Running of the Leaves, Applebuck season, her brother's wedding, her own coronation, everything. She was always a dependable pony Twilight always could count on. Now, Applejack needed somepony who she can count on instead.

 _I need to learn_

 _the secrets of the mind that we cannot discern._

 _I need to learn_

 _the things that make ponies pass the point of no return._

Placing the picture back onto the mantle, Twilight walked down the halls, her musical thoughts echoing thanks to the castle's acoustics.

 _Why does a wise mare take leave of her senses?_

 _Where is that fine line where sanity melts?_

 _When does intelligence give way to madness?_

 _A moment comes_

 _when a pony becomes_

 _something else ..._

Narrowing her eyes, Twilight became determined even more to help her friend. She picked up the pace, making her way to the Map Room.

 _I need to know_

 _why a pony plays this strange double game!_

 _Her hoof always close to the flame!_

 _It's a deal with the devil she cannot disclaim!_

 _But what's her aim?_

 _I need to know!_

Upon entering the Map Room, Twilight looked to the gnarled tree root chandelier her friends created. It was made to help Twilight feel more at home in her castle, especially since the roots were from her old home, the Golden Oaks Library. The memory crystals glistened as Twilight sang louder in a desperate plea.

 _Dear gods, guide me!_

 _Show me how to succeed!_

 _With your wisdom inside me,_

 _Twilight Sparkle will follow wherever you lead!_

Her mind was made up. She was going to help Applejack whether she and her family liked it or not. Gazing at the map and thinking of their adventures, Twilight's voice became more powerful as she thought of her cursed friend. A smile of determination crept onto her lips, promising the same promise Apple Bloom made in secret.

 _I need to see_

 _the truth other ponies cannot see_

 _to be things that others can't be!_

 _Give me courage to go_

 _where no angel will go!_

 _And I will go!_

 _I need to know!_

* * *

 _Please Review_


	3. To Keep a Façade

**Chapter 3**

 **To Keep a Façade**

 _WHOO! I've finally broke that Writer's Block and added in "Facade!" (Yay!)_

 _I have some OCs in this chapter. Do you know how hard it was to write for a song that's meant for an ensemble? VERY HARD! (head explodes.)_

 _I do not own MLP or Jekyll and Hyde. I do own Cortland, Applejack's Hyde, Sour Apple, Spiced Apple, and Apple Tart._

* * *

News traveled fast among the Apple Family. Especially when one of their most respective kinfolk was revealed to be a Hyde-Born. A couple days passed since Applejack had the nightmare and already relatives were swarming to Sweet Apple Acres to give their sympathies. The younger generations were told about what was going on and while they were happy to see each other, they weren't happy to see that they had to meet during a sad occasion. The older generations got together to form a "wake" for Applejack; a tradition that dated back to Cortland's time.

Among the elders were a very small few who were there when the last Hyde-Born was born. And they held solemn looks as they talked about the 9th Hyde.

"Ah can't believe it's been a hundred years since poor Apple Cobbler and his Dusk Hyde. And now sweet lil' Applejack's a Hyde-Born."

"Yes. A terrible tragedy. Absolutely terrible."

"When will the Hyde emerge?"

"Last ah checked, the first New Moon of the month since the nightmare."

"But that's later this week!"

"We know, Spiced Apple. We just hope everypony's prepared fer that night."

Even though her relatives treated her with kindness on the situation, they still held fear for Applejack. The Mare of "Honor" was able to hear the hushed comments about the situation. She feared the upcoming New Moon and what it was going to bring. Normally, Full Moons were feared because they would affect werewolves. New Moons were like that to the Hyde-Born. Except it brings out the darkness inside. The Hyde.

Applejack felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to find Big Macintosh gesturing to the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. The orange mare looked to the edge of the property and saw a familiar lavender alicorn waving to her.

"Twilight?"

With a nod from her family, Applejack ran over to the Princess of Friendship with fear, curiosity, and surprisingly, relief. Twilight tried to hide her concern from Applejack, but she was doing a terrible job at it. And Applejack could see it a mile away.

"Twilight? Is everythin' ok?"

As much as Twilight wanted to say otherwise, the information she received three days ago kept her awake day and night. And even she had to admit she was looking worse for wear.

"Actually, Applejack. I was wondering if you were ok."

Applejack tilted her head, trying to find sense into what Twilight Sparkle was talking about. She found her answer when she noticed two things: the concern in Twilight's eyes, and the book in her saddlebag of books.

 _The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._

The color on Applejack's face drained as her stomach twisted into a tight knot as she realized what this meant.

"Ya know?"

Twilight nodded sadly, pulling out the book for Applejack to see in its accursed glory.

"Princess Celestia told me the moment you had sent that letter to her."

The knot in Applejack's stomach became tighter as she heard this. How many ponies know of this already outside her own family and Celestia? Seeing Applejack's anxiety, Twilight held up her hoof gently.

"Don't worry. I'm the only one in all of Ponyville who knows other than your family."

Hearing this, Applejack sighed a bit. If the whole town knew, they'd have her head on a pike in ten seconds flat! Looking to her family, Applejack motioned to them that Twilight knew before turning to Twilight again.

"Come on in, Twilight. Yer just in time."

Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"In time? For what?"

Applejack frowned sadly.

"My wake."

Twilight's heart jumped to her throat upon hearing the word "wake." Usually, it was a service held to somepony who just died. But Applejack wasn't dead.

 _"Yet."_ Twilight thought sadly.

Applejack led Twilight to the part of the orchard farthest from Ponyville. The part where the wake was being held. As they passed each relative, Applejack let them know that Twilight was ok in their books.

Twilight, however, had never seen the Apple Family with such serious looks. Some solemn, others hostile. Usually, the Apples were a happy-go-lucky family. No doubt the emergence of a Hyde-Born was definitely something that stabs at the simple, peaceful life.

The pair stopped as Granny Smith approached the pair with Big Macintosh at her side. On his back was a flat, black box with an orange ribbon tying it together. Granny Smith gave a gentle smile to Twilight, having suspected that she'd know.

"It's good to see you, dearie. I take it Celestia told you?"

Twilight nodded sadly, hiding her book in the saddlebag securely.

Turning to Applejack, Granny Smith spoke as she motioned Big Mac to give the gift to the cursed mare.

"It is a tradition for us older Apple mares to create yer Hyde's outfit. Somethin' to hide yerselves when the time comes. Each of us sown this with our unique stitching fer such a situation. We've also contributed items from the past Hyde-Borns who would be equally sorry you'd have to go through this."

Applejack sat down on a picnic blanket and unwrapped the present. When she opened it, she saw that her Hyde's outfit was a black mourning dress with a silver and ruby broach. The skirt of the dress held enough lift for her to run in it. There were brown boots with jagged edges beneath the dress. And to complete it was a black funeral bonnet with red lining and a red ribbon holding a tattered veil.

Applejack struggled not to cry. Not only because of what she was to become, but her family was indeed concerned for her in a good way. She examined the dress and found each elder mare's unique stitching she had been exposed to over the years. Wiping away the tears, she gave a smile to her family.

"Thank ya'll. Ah'll make sure _she_ knows to wear this once she takes control fer the night."

The Apples gathered around Applejack to give her loving hugs for the umpteenth time that day.

Twilight stared at the outfit, her own stomach becoming sicker at the idea of Applejack becoming a killer. Trying to strike up some conversation in order to get more of an idea on what the curse was about, Twilight approached the nearest pony: Braeburn.

"How can you all still smile despite what's going to happen? I want to help Applejack get better, not celebrate the Hyde."

Braeburn shook his head at the young princess, tilting his hat forward a bit.

"None of us are happy this is happenin', Yer Highness. In fact, everypony here is extremely upset. Ah'll tell ya, Ah was more than upset when Ah heard that Applejack was the Hyde-Born. Anypony would be upset at the news."

"But how can you hide your distress?" Twilight asked, struggling to keep her emotions stagnant.

Braeburn shook his head again.

"The Apple Family may be honest folk, Princess Twilight. But that doesn't mean we can't hide behind a façade. A façade we kept up for a thousand years."

The new ways of the Apple Family was beginning to stress Twilight. She wanted to find a cure _now_ , not let it happen.

"But hasn't anypony found a cure?" A honey-colored mare with a brown mane and tail approached her. Her Cutie Mark was an apple tart. Her name was, you guessed it, Apple Tart.

"We Apples had been searching for a cure for a thousand years. We do want a cure for Moonstone Jekyll's formula. But none of us had come close to even _replicating_ the formula itself. Jekyll wrote it in his own code. A code we cannot decipher."

Then Twilight dared to ask a question that could make or break her relationship with the Apple Family.

"But is a façade of happiness really necessary?"

Applejack, hearing the conversation, sighed as she set her mourning gown back into the box and approach her friend.

"It _is_ necessary, Twilight. If other ponies found out the truth about the Apple Family, they'll hunt us down and won't stop until we are all strung up like Hearths Warming ornaments."

It was then a green stallion with a yellow mane approached the group, throwing in his two bits. His Cutie Mark is a dark green apple with a lemon next to it.

"Besides. Everypony's got a façade of their own, anyway."

Applejack narrowed her eyes at the green stallion.

"This is not about other ponies, Sour Apple. This is about our family stayin' alive."

But Sour Apple shook his head.

"But it is true. Everypony has their own mask to hide their true selves. Whether it is a criminal showing he actually has a good heart or a good-natured mare with sinister intentions. We Apples have known for centuries about façades and how to use them."

He then turned to the direction of Ponyville, his eyes tracing from the village to the capital of Canterlot in the distance.

* * *

 **Façade**

 _ **Sour Apple:**_ _There's a face that we wear_

 _In the cold light of day –_

A second stallion joins Sour Apple as sang

 _ **Apple Stallion: #2:**_ _It's society's mask,_

 _It's society's way,_

Sour Apple and the second Apple close their eyes, shutting the world out.

 _ **Sour Apple & Apple Stallion #2: **__And the truth is_

 _That it's all a façade!_

Braeburn and another Apple stallion join in as they gather around a shrine dedicated to past Hyde-Borns.

 _ **Braeburn:**_ _There's a face that we hide_

 _Till the nighttime appears,_

 _ **Apple Stallion #4:**_ _And what's hiding inside,_

 _Behind all of our fears,_

 _ **Apple Stallions #3 & 4: **__Is our true self,_

 _Locked inside the façade!_

The entire Apple Family, save for the foals, joined in with knowing glances. They danced a forgotten Victorian (?) dance as they did so.

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _Every day_

 _Ponies, in their own sweet way,_

 _Like to add a coat of paint, (paint)_

 _And be what they ain't! (be what they ain't!)_

A fifth Apple stallion jumped in before the family continues.

 _ **Apple Stallion #5:**_ _That's how our little –_

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _Game is played,_

 _Livin' like a masquerade_

 _Actin' a bizarre charade –_

A sixth stallion stepped up to Twilight and Applejack, singing a solo. He looked to Twilight as he sang.

 _ **Apple Stallion #6:**_ _While playing the saint!_

 _But there's one thing I know,_

 _And I know it for sure:_

 _This disease that we've got_

 _Has got no ready cure!_

 _And I'm certain_

 _Life is terribly hard –_

The Apple sang sorrowfully.

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _When your life's a façade!_

The younger Apple Mares circle the Princess of Friendship and the Element of Honesty like sharks, gesturing to the direction away from them.

 _ **Apple Mares:**_ _Look around you!_

 _I have found_

 _You cannot tell, by lookin' at the surface,_

 _What is lurkin' there beneath it!_

Apple Tart points to a photograph of Cortland with a strict gaze at the two mares as if she were a teacher in a history lesson.

 _ **Apple Tart:**_ _See that face!_

 _Now, I'm prepared to bet you,_

 _What you see's not what you get -_

 _'Cause pony's a master of deceit!_

Apple Tart joins the family as they continued.

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _So, what is the sinister secret?_

 _The lie she will tell you is true? –_

The sixths Apple stallion holds up a mask, placing it over his face before removing it gracefully.

 _ **Apple Stallion #6:**_ _It's that each pony you meet_

 _In the street_

 _Isn't one pony but two!_

The Apple Family circles Twilight and Applejack, the pair looking more and more anxious as they sang. They pointed to each random relative following the melody of the song.

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _Nearly everypony you see -_

 _Like him an' her,_

 _An' you, an' me -_

 _Pretends to be_

 _A pillar of society –_

Apple Mares sing on one side.

 _ **Apple Mares:**_ _A model for propriety –_

Apple Stallions on the other.

 _ **Apple Stallions:**_ _Sobriety_

 _An' piety –_

Apple Mares fake-shudder as they sang.

 _ **Apple Mares:**_ _Who shudders at the thought_

 _Of notoriety!_

Apple Family gestures to Ponyville and Canterlot, Twilight and Applejack keeping their gazes on them.

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _The fillies an' colts 'ere before you -_

 _Which none of 'em ever admits –_

The Apple Stallions give fake prayer gestures.

 _ **Apple Stallions:**_ _May 'ave saintly looks –_

But the Apples fold their hooves. Their eyes narrowing at Canterlot mostly.

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _But they're sinners an' crooks!_

 _Hypocrites!_

 _(Hypocrites!)_

Four Apples dressed as a preacher, a teacher, a killer, and a gambling pony jumped into the air one at a time as the song continued.

 _There are preachers who kill!_

 _There are killers who preach!_

 _There are teachers who lie!_

 _There are liars who teach!_

The Apple Family look to the two mares, who were stunned.

 _Take yer pick, dears -_

' _Cause it's all a façade!_

Sour Apple held up his hooves, holding a delicious red apple in one hoof and a rotten one in the other.

 _ **Sour Apple:**_ _If we're not one, but two,_

 _Are we evil or good?_

The second Apple stallion struggles to cross a line made in the dirt.

 _ **Apple Stallion #2:**_ _Do we walk the fine line -_

 _That we'd cross if we could?_

Braeburn looked to Cortland's portrait with wonder. His family singing his thoughts.

 _ **Braeburn:**_ _Are we waiting –_

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _To break through the façade?_

The Apple dance gracefully. Some pretending to act snobbish than others.

 _One or two_

 _Might look kinda well-to-do –_

 _Hah! They're bad as me an' you,_

 _(Right down to they're)_

 _Right down they're hooves!_

 _ **Apple Stallion # 6:**_ _I'm inclined to think –_

The Apple Family covers their eyes for a moment before Braeburn sings their finish.

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _Half ponykind_

 _Thinks the other half is blind!_

 _Wouldn't be surprise to find –_

 _ **Braeburn:**_ _They're all in cahoots!_

The Apples raced around the orchard, looking like they were carefree once more.

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _At the end of the day,_

 _They don't mean what they say,_

 _They don't say what they mean,_

 _They don't ever come clean –_

The sixth Apple stallion sings once more to the two mares.

 _ **Apple Stallion # 6:**_ _And the answer –_

Apple Mares on one side.

 _ **Apple Mares:**_ _Is it's all a façade!_

Apple Stallions on the other.

 _ **Apple Stallions:**_ _Is it's all a façade!_

The Apples began to walk in pairs, as if dancing some sort of strange promenade.

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _Pony is not one, but two,_

 _She is evil and good,_

 _An' she walks the fine line_

 _We'd all cross if we could!_

Five of the six stallions begin to tower over Twilight and Applejack, making each one known.

 _ **Sour Apple:**_ _It's a nightmare –_

 _ **Apple Stallion # 6:**_ _We can never discard –_

 _ **Apple Stallion #4:**_ _So we stay on our guard –_

 _ **Apple Stallion # 5:**_ _Though we love the façade –_

The stallions pull back as the family sings one more chorus as Applejack and Twilight found themselves in a circle surrounded by the Apple Family.

 _ **Apple Family:**_ _What's behind the façade?_

Braeburn hands Twilight the mask the sixth stallion used, speaking his final line of the song.

 _ **Braeburn:**_ _Look behind the façade!_

* * *

The two mares fell silent, but no more than Twilight. Braeburn looked to the princess sadly as the Apples dispersed to continue the wake.

"What we're sayin' is that everypony has secrets to hide. Some hide it more than others. Ah bet if you took a walk into Ponyville, ya'll start to wonderin' what's real and what's a façade."

Braeburn turned to walk away, leaving the two mares alone. Applejack looked to Twilight and spoke, sadness lodged in her voice.

"They're right, Twilight. Ah may be the Element of Honesty, but this is one secret Ah absolutely _can't_ tell _anypony._ Sure, Ah want my friends to know so they can help me and support me. But what can ya say to them? That when the New Moon comes, my darker self comes out to do evil things such as murdering somepony?"

Twilight didn't say anything at first. As the Princess of Friendship, she wanted _all_ of their friends to be involved. But Applejack was right. This kind of secret wasn't something she should take lightly. She also knew her friend needed her more than ever. So, she embraced Applejack in a tight hug.

"I'll support you, Applejack. I plan on finding the cure to help you. I swear I'll do everything in my power not only as the Princess of Friendship, but your friend to help you through this dark time."

Once again, Applejack wept. This time, with a mixture of sorrow and joy.

* * *

 _Does anyone know how I can get into contact with 's admins? Twice, I've edited my docs on Doc Manager and lately every time I hit the "Enter" button, a duplicate of the previous sentence appears. I don't Tweet, so I'm so far screwed._


	4. Author's Note

**A Note to All "Applejack & Miss Hyde" Readers**

Apparently, it seems I have no choice but to place this note instead of a chapter.

Lately, I've been getting reviews saying that I ruined a "perfectly good "story by adding the songs in "Applejack and Miss Hyde." And since they're User Reviews, I can't delete them unless I report them to the Administrator or delete and repost my entire fic.

Let's get one thing clear: To say I'm "ruining" a story is uncalled for.

If you don't like that I have songs in this fic, then just don't read it.

Not everyone on this planet has the same tastes as you. In fact, there are people who actually _like_ songs in fics.

The whole reason I started this fic was _because_ of the Jekyll  & Hyde musical. While I will NOT put every song in the story, there are those that this story is intended to have. This includes "Alive" and "Confrontation."

All I ask is that you would be courteous and not lace your reviews with cyanide if you have something that you don't like in this story. I am NOT taking down and/or giving my fic a face-lift just because you don't like songs in stories. (Seriously. MLP has a load of songs. Why would you gripe about adding songs in fics?)

People write stories like this for fun and to entertain others. Do not be a jerk and suck the fun out with your hurtful comments. If you are a troll, then I WILL report you to the admins.

Otherwise, please follow this simple instruction: if you don't like the fic, then don't read it.

To those who actually enjoy "Applejack & Miss Hyde": I am sorry for this. But since I don't have the next chapter ready and these negative reviews keep blowing out my fuse for this story, this note is the only way I can get a message through. I am sorry for this, but I just need to get my point across.

 _Dream_ Dragoness


End file.
